Unforgivable
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Minato married his lover Megumi. After giving birth a mission was given to her. Later she was declared dead. Years had passed and now she finally returns. She expected to go to the arms of her husband and her son, only to find solitude and anger. DISCONTINUED


**Minato Story**

Puppet Masters

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Unforgivable

**Main characters**: Minato Namikaze.

**Summary:** Minato married his lover Megumi. After giving birth a mission was given to her. Later she was declared dead. Years had passed and now she finally returns. She expected to go to the arms of her husband and her son, only to find solitude and anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Info<strong>

**Name**: Megumi Tatami

**Age**: 27

**Rank**: Special Jounin

**Bloodline**: none

**Personality**: short-temper, sarcastic, mature, sweet and Intelligent.

**Looks like**: Long dark red hair, yellow eyes.

**Likes**: Training, long walks, moon, stars, swimming, reading.

**Dislikes**: Loud people, ignorance, evil people and treason.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter1:<span>** The beginning of sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Story starts:<strong>

It was night, and Minato was sitting on his office reading important files. He was the fourth Hokage. He had a beautiful wife and she was pregnant and had the village's trust. But when he flipped some pages, he saw it. The record of the mission 456….._that_ mission.

Frozen, he had a flashback.

**Flashback:**

"_I love you Megumi." _An eighteen year old blond boy said, while feverishly kissing his girlfriend who was underneath him. "_I love you too_." The fine, young woman replied. She was older than him by just one year. They just finished making love.

When he broke the kiss, she said between breaths, "_Promise you will never leave me_." He looked confused by that plead. He never left her side and he was going to propose to her to marry him tonight.

She was looking at him expectantly. He just gave her the foxy smile that she always melted at. They had been dating since the academy years and they had never broke up.

**End of Flashback**

Sighing deeply, Minato got up making his Hokage clothes flow with his soft movements.

He went to the windows and gazed into the horizon, getting lost in his own memories and thoughts, not hearing his son calling him.

"Dad." Called his older son.

Minato stayed lost in his memories.

**Flashback**

"_What do you mean? Am I going to be father?_" Minato asked, excited, while lifting his fiancé and spinning her around and saying: _"I-I'M GOING TO BE FATHER_." She laughed at his childish behavior.

"_I love you"_ He said with all love he had.

"_I love you too." _Tears ran down her face, finally she had a family with the one she loves dearly while Minato continued to spin happily._  
><em>

**End of Flashback**

"Dad." Said the young boy, shaking his father's arm waking him.

"Uh w-what? Oh it's you Kiuksen. Something wrong? Is your mother okay?" Minato asked, while gazing his son's worried expression.

"No, everything is okay. I've been here about five minutes calling you. Are you ok?" Kiuksen asked, losing his grip on his father's arm.

Minato nodded.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"Kiuksen asked, as his father's eyes never left his face.

**Minato's pov**

_'He looks like his mother. He has everything off her. What am I going to do? It was my fault that I didn't wait for her. What am I going to do?...__Megumi__…...'_

"Father?" Again, Kiuksen pulled his father's arm.

"Oh, ehehe, I'm fine, champion. I'm just tired. Go home and tell your mother that I'm going to be late again. No, say that I'm not sleeping home tonight."

Suspicious, Kiuksen said: "Humm…. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Do what your father has told you to do. Oh, and take a good care of your mother. Do what she says."

Kiuksen thought that if his mother wasn't pregnant, he would follow his father to see if everything was ok.

"Good. Take good care, champion." Minato said, as he ruffled his older son hair.

"Bye dad. See you at home."

Minato gave his usual foxy smile. Sighing deeply, he murmured while looking to the stars and moon through the window. _"Megumi." _Concern and a filthy wave tainted his soul and mind.

* * *

><p><strong>At the nearest village<strong>

Looking to the stars and moon, Megumi was thinking about her dear village and…_her lovely family _that she left behind to accomplish an extremely important mission that would decide the village's fate.

Never once she stopped thinking about her son and husband. She wanted to see how much her little boy has grown and her desirable husband's foxy smile she always melted at.

" I love you both." Megumi said, closing her eyes and bringing her hands to her chest where her heart beat.

"Talking to yourself, Megumi?" asked one of her teammates.

Megumi turned around and saw two purple eyes. Chuckling slightly, Megumi crossed her arms and said smoothly "You know me well Mahiro. I'm just excited to return home. And I see you're excited too."

"Oh yes, I am. So many years far away from home that I thought I would die if I didn't return soon." Mahiro said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Don't overreact, Mahiro." Megumi said, smiling.

"Oh, but you feel the same as me." Mahiro retorted, gazing at the stars as Megumi laughed.

"Yeah. I wonder if some of our friends are still alive and if the village has kept the same appearance." She said, looking at the sky as well.

"Don't worry Megu, I bet everything is still the same. I think we won't know the difference."

"But Mahiro, we received _that_ mission. You know we couldn't report our status. We couldn't have contact with our family." Megumi said, hugging herself as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I wonder if the Hokage reported at least to our family."

"Now Megumi, to their protection they can't even hear the name of the mission. It's against the village's rules. And the elders wouldn't like it." Mahiro said looking at her.

"I know only particular shinobis and kunoichis could do that mission. I feel a tug on my heart." She confessed, imagining how would be if she had never accepted the mission.

"You worry too much. Just relax, ok? Everyone knows we did it for the sake of the village. We are the hero and heroine here. Besides, I'm going to retire from missions for a while. You?"

Chuckling, Megumi patted her friends back and answered "You are exceptional. I'm glad we made this mission together. Right now I just want to be near my son and husband. I miss them." Mahiro looked at her and smiled.

"…..I'm glad I had this mission with you too, Megumi." Mahiro replied, as Megumi smiled and went to her apartment.

Mahiro kept staring at her back and whispered when she disappeared. _"I love you so much, Megumi."_

_'How did Minato get you first?'_ sighing, Mahiro went to his room as well, hoping that one day he would be able to forget Megumi.

He knew it was impossible.

* * *

><p>…<p> 


End file.
